If I Should Fall
by MaeAlegan
Summary: Harm is injured in court by an irate client and is in critical condition. As if this isn't enough, the man responsible is on the loose, and he's after revenge. Can Harm and Mac survive the encounter?
1. part 1

_

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned JAG,the characters, etc. I'm just playing with them for a while. If you sue me,_ _you will gain nothing save an ugly tortoise-shell cat and some pocket lint. _

_AN: This is my first attempt at submitting fanfiction. I welcome any and all feedback; however, I realize I have a long way to go in becoming a good writer, so please be constructive in your critcisms. Other than that, enjoy! Hopefully you'll find this less depressing than the show itself. (Especially my fellow shippers)_

* * *

Harm watched helplessly as Colonel MacKensie delivered the final nail in the coffin that would secure his client a life sentence. 'Damn her,' he thought angrily. 'Where the hell did that evidence come from? Why hadn't I interrogated the grandmother?' Mac was like a tiger, ever watchful for an elusive discrepancy, ready to strike at the right moment. Even though he was enraged by her prowess and by her grace and efficiency in incriminating a man, he could not help but to be floored by her beauty.

"Commander Rabb," Admiral Morris sternly bellowed from his perch on the bench, "Do you wish to proceed with cross examination?"

Startled from his grim reverie, Harm rose from his chair, his impressive height doing little to mask his defeat. "Your Honor, the defense requests a recess to interrogate this new witness, as we were given no word of Mrs. Stammon's testimony before hand." Harm ground out the last of his sentence with an accusing edge and shot a furious glare at Mac, who met his eyes with a confidence and an intensity rival to his own.

"Your Honor," Mac calmly stated, "the Commander was given a list of possible witnesses and detailed summaries of their testimonies prior to the trial. He had ample time to evaluate Mrs. Stammon as well as the other prospective witnesses. To prolong this trial any further would not only be a waste of valuable Navy resources, but a cruel and unfair disservice to the victim's family. Please let us put this matter to bed before it causes more adversity"

Harm could see that Mac had succeeded in swaying Admiral Morris and became angrier. 'Damn that Bitch! Who the hell does she think she is? Put it to bed...hmph... I'll put it to bed... put her to bed.'

"Commander, I'll have to side with the Colonel on this one. I refuse to let your

incompetence as an attorney have any bearing in this courtroom. And furthermore, based on the evidence presented, I have no choice but to rule in favor of the people and recommend that this matter be taken to Court Martial. Court is adjourned."

Harm felt his life shatter as if the slamming of that gavel somehow sentenced him to death. His world spun as he vaguely became aware of the gun shoved into his stomach by his irate client. Maybe the finality in that one blow of justice's hand affected him with a magnitude not even he could fathom. The bang of the gavel resounded in his head, spinning endlessly throughout his mind, tormenting him with the fire of passion and the ice of revenge. Harm felt deep, burning pain rip through his body and felt as if he was being torn apart. He could feel warmth gush from his abdomen and was dimly aware of the struggle surrounding him as the bailiff battled to subdue the criminal.

In the haze and uncertainty of his semi-conscious state, Harm heard sobbing pleas, but they seemed to be echoes from another place and time, a voice miles and years away from him. "Harm," the voice cried in fear and anguish, "Please come back to me." It was Mac, he realized as he battled to overcome the fog of his existence. "Please Harm," the voice whispered desperately. "I need you." Suddenly he had something to fight for, something to drive him onward through the haze stretching out around him.

"Sarah," Harm mumbled as he forced his eyes open. Kneeling above him with tears streaming from her chocolate eyes, Mac smiled. "Stay with me sailor. Don't you dare leave me." The effort to stay conscious overwhelmed him and he let his heavy lids flutter shut. 'Just a little nap,' he thought. As Harm drifted into unconsciousness, the spinning and the pain stopped.

Shall I proceed or give it up?


	2. part 2

_

* * *

__AN: I realize this fic deviates from the norm as far as the characters' personalities and reactions are concerned. Please bear with me. The story gets better soon enough. Feedback is gladly accepted. I appreciate advise on how to improve my writing technique and build on the plot._

* * *

'Eighteen hours.' Time drawled out its hands and the seconds beat constantly, rhythmically in her head like the throbbing drums of war-hungry Indians. She cursed her uncanny ability to keep time, knowing that this time every beat of the clock would determine the fate of her best friend. 'Maybe I shouldn't have been so aggressive in court today. Maybe I should have backed off. I knew I had won. Why did I push it? God, it's all my fault Harm is hurt.' Mac slid down the cold hospital wall and rested her head between her arms. Tears burned unshed in her tired eyes as she fought to regain some semblance of self control. A hand gently touched her shoulder. Startled, she jumped to her feet. 

"Colonel," the Admiral started, genuinely concerned and a bit taken aback. "Are you okay?"

Embarrassed by her own overreaction, Mac stumbled over an apology but was silenced by her commanding officer's hand. In the stern, commanding voice that had so often subdued even the wildest servicemen, he ordered her to sit. "Mac," he said softly taking a seat beside her, "he's going to be okay." He paused to study her, searching her face for some emotion. He saw none. Her eyes focused before her, fixed on a spot on the opposite wall. She composed herself like the strong Marine he knew her to be, but he sensed her distress. "No one will think less of you for crying. We all have to at some point.''

She jerked her head to face him, suddenly enraged. "You think me that weak? You think I'd just lie down and die because Harm could be dying? I am a Marine. Marines don't cry when things go wrong." Tears once again burned in her eyes and she found herself once again fighting to retain her composure. It was a losing battle, she realized, and let defeat consume her. "We can't cry." The intense fire in her eyes dissipated, replaced instead with a deep, defeated sadness and the admiral softened even more, surprised by the dramatic emotional change in his finest Marine officer. As she curled herself forward and wrapped her arms around her stomach, she let the long withheld tears fall freely. "He can't leave me," Mac cried repeatedly, "I need him. I love him. He can't leave me."

Unsure of how to react to Mac's outburst, Admiral Chegwidden reached for her. He had always considered this tenacious and courageous woman a daughter to him, and it broke his heart to see her distressed. Calmly he comforted Mac, whispering kind words of solace as he held her.

"Admiral Chegwidden, Mac," a familiar voice called from the end of the corridor. Both officers looked up and cringed at the sight of Clayton Webb.

"Damn it! Not this, not now," Mac groaned and abruptly stood. She walked briskly down the corridor away from the approaching man.

Webb hurried down the hall to the Admiral, "What the hell was that all about?" he asked as his gaze followed Mac's receding figure.

"What do you want Webb," the Admiral ground out. It was no secret that Admiral Chegwidden despised Webb. Everything from the spook's smug disregard of courtesy to his reckless and often deadly operations (which his people always ended up in the middle of) drove him to the brink of violence. His presence at such a critical time could only exacerbate the severity of the incident.

"Can't a guy support his friends during tragedy?"

"You don't show up unless you want something," the Admiral snarled. Webb studied the Admiral's menacing countenence and threw his hands up in resignation.

"Okay," he sighed, "I needed to speak with Colonel MacKensie about the trial. My superiors and I have reason to believe that Rabb's client,Corporal Damon Rauch,is the mole who has been leaking classified information to Saudi Arabia. Mac interrogated him and called me afterward, saying that she suspected hewas involved in something far greater than what he was being charged with. She didn't say much on the phone; I need to know exactly what she found out."

"Webb, her best friend is in critical condition. You can ask her for details later," Admiral Chegwidden roared and began pacing. "My God, can you be any more callous?"

"AJ, she may be in danger!" Webb rejoined, clenching his fists.

What do you think?


End file.
